A Tale of Blood
by The-Monsters-Inside-Us
Summary: Okay this is my first fanfiction so if this summary sucks, I'm really sorry. Anyway, this fanfiction is mainly about a vampire and a monster hunter, where it's sometimes hard to tell who's really hunting whom, and who is truly the hero.


_Just in case anyone is wondering this is only the first chapter and therefore doesn't have many characters in it as of right now, I promise though that I will add more Underworld characters later on.. Oh and review, review, review!_

Chapter 1: The Man in the Photograph

A tree branch slapped Lucy Harns across the face, scratching her skin and leaving small, thin red lines on her forehead and cheeks, but she didn't stop. She ignored the twigs, and pine needles stabbing into her bare feet as she raced across the forest floor. Lucy could hear the woman's footsteps echoing her own, as the two raced across the terrain, predator and prey, interlocked in their own deadly dance. Tears streamed down Lucy's face and her breath came out as gasps as the woman's footsteps advanced, closing the gap between her and Lucy. A tree branch hidden under a pile of browning pine needles caught Lucy's white nightgown, sending her stumbling toward the ground. Time stopped as Lucy fell forward, her ears rung with the pounding beats of her own heart. Her vision blurred through watery eyes, and she forgot the pain in her bare feet. For these few precious moments she was alone, isolated from the dangers of this world, suspended in a single moment, with nothing to fear, and no-one to run from... Then as if it had never happened, that single moment of solitude shattered, and reality came flooding back as Lucy hit the muddy forest floor, her brown wavy hair pulling lose from its bindings and spilling around her small heart-shaped face. The girl attempted to scramble to her feet when from behind a hand interlocked it's finger through the thick red-brown locks of Lucy's hair and slowly, almost seductively pulled her head backwards, allowing the hair to slightly slide through the finger's grip as it did. "What do you want?" Lucy screeched at her attacker, who made no response. Lucy futilely swung her arm toward her captor, who caught it effortlessly in mid-air and forced it down behind her back. A small black leather glove entered Lucy's field of vision, and an eerily calm voice asked, "Have you seen this man?" A newspaper article dropped in front of Lucy's face. A man was standing in the middle of the faded black and white photo, his arms resting on a podium as he addressed a small crowd in front of a large stone church. The man had shaggy brown hair that covered his eyes, and a strong muscular frame. He wore a striped suit, and a top hat that covered most of his messy brown hair. Lucy's eyes traveled the length of the photograph, noticing the title at the top, _Jack Henency: Venator. _Lucy had remembered seeing the man in town a few days earlier when her mother and she had hailed a carriage to go shopping for some new dresses. She remembered the man had been speaking to the public on some subject that had escaped Lucy's mind at the moment. "Where is this man?" The woman's voice reached a low growl as Lucy shook her head tears cascading down her rosy cheeks. Suddenly the newspaper article and gloved hand disappear once more from Lucy's vision, and Lucy felt the woman's gloved hand slide across her forehead, brushing some of her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Then without warning the woman brought her hand back up, sliding it quickly across Lucy's fore head. Lucy flinched as she felt something pinch her skin, and almost instantaneously warm, thick liquid began running down Lucy's forehead, dripping down her nose. Through red stinging vision Lucy began to scream for help until her lungs burned from the cold night air. She could feel the breath on her neck as the woman leaned in toward her ear and hissed. "Where is the man? Where is Henency?" Lucy shook her head more violently this time. "I don't know. I've never seen him before… I...I... d-don't know where h-he's at." The woman loosened her grip and Lucy let out the lungful of air she'd been holding in. Then she heard the woman for the last time. "Lies." The woman bit down. Fangs popped through Lucy's skin, ripping into her jugular artery. Lucy tried to cry out but only managed a muffled gasp, as she felt herself turn cold, and fall backwards into the arms of her attacker. The last thing Lucy Harns ever saw was the woman's green iridescent eyes…two cold green eyes.


End file.
